


Santa Claus

by KephisosSailor



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KephisosSailor/pseuds/KephisosSailor
Summary: zio，我的冬日伙伴
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 3





	Santa Claus

庄吾从医院离开时，天色已经暗了。街灯盏盏亮起，他打了个喷嚏，伸长脖子看医院门口有没有熟悉的身影。  
手机在中午的战斗中进水宕机了，他只能看手表，下午五点半，怎么说盖茨也放学了。  
然而，输液大厅到医院门口，一路上都没有见到黑色短发、表情凶凶的男友，外面的寒风则给他又泼了盆冷水。  
常磐庄吾拽紧盖茨走前留下的外套，由于身无分文，只好强打精神走路回家。早上的怪人把替换人质的他沉进了河里，被盖茨救上来后又和他吵了一架，脑子嗡嗡地响。  
被伙伴们拖进医院又换了衣服，盖茨便没留下一句话地回去上课。时王吸吸鼻子，想：他果然生气了。  
其实庄吾也没和他吵，他们间的“吵架”总是盖茨对他发火。冰冷的河水让他全身刺痛发抖，腿上更没有力气站起来，便被边解除变身边揪起他领子的盖茨骂了一通。  
为什么不先商量好就贸然行事？不能变身的你去当人质能做什么？  
庄吾委委屈屈地想，要是盖茨在那种情形下，也会提出和人质做交换。凭什么他都会做的事情我不能做呢？  
中午打怪人只匆忙吃了面包，下午都在输水，又要对抗感冒，庄吾头晕乏力，胃袋和裤兜一齐空空，盯着商业街中的圣诞限定发馋叹气。  
进医院输液这么大的事情盖茨也不来接他，这是真的生气了，放任他一个人走路回家，也太过狠心。  
常磐庄吾又缩了缩脖子，企图将自己团成一个球窝进明光院盖茨的大号衣服里。  
不过如果盖茨真的生气到要和他分手，就不会临走前和他交换全套衣服——常磐庄吾原本的校服被河水湿透了，穿在身上凉飕飕的，盖茨可不要也感冒了才好。——所以盖茨生气的程度很严重，但又离非常非常非常严重有一点距离，常磐庄吾还来得及挽回他好不容易追到的爱情。  
商业街尽头装饰了一棵巨大的圣诞树，彩色的星星灯一闪一闪。他明天本想和盖茨约会，这里看来是个不错的地点，却不知道能不能让他消气。  
虽是发小，但明光院盖茨一直以来都是庄吾难以理解的对象。表情总是很凶，说话也不客气，但小学时高年级生欺负低年级时，总站在他们前头举起拳头放狠话，等他成了高年级生，又会主动去帮助新生。和自己已经是互相留宿的关系了，却在外人面前老显得“我们不熟”，一口一个常磐地叫，庄吾想尽办法也没能让他改口，直到夏天时他自己主动叫了庄吾，让庄吾开心了好几天。  
从那以后，无论怎样调侃他称呼的事，明光院盖茨也只会一副“你有完没完”的表情，却不会改口。这次发火了也叫他庄吾，想起这点，让一个人走在街上的庄吾不由自主地微笑。  
明光院盖茨明明不反对叫他庄吾，为什么之前不叫呢？明光院盖茨在他告白时说他也喜欢自己很久了，为什么一点都没表现出来呢？  
在一起了也好像还是原来的朋友，盖茨不会主动提出留宿，也不会主动吻他，好像那句“我也喜欢你很久了”只是一句“me too”式地礼貌回应。  
庄吾舔舔嘴唇，现在他不仅渴望一杯热奶茶，还渴望起和他吵架的明光院盖茨，不知道就这样走到他家门口，阿姨会不会瞧他可怜放他进去，盖茨也不好在妈妈面前对他发火吧。  
“……吾，庄吾！”  
隐隐约约地，他听到盖茨的声音，忐忑地寻找声音的来处。明光院盖茨在人群中挥着手，另一手拿着纸杯向他跑来。  
于是庄吾的心也飘了起来，像坐上驯鹿车的幸福小孩，他叫着盖茨，也跑过去。  
“怎么从医院出来了，还烧不烧了，外面这么冷。”  
明光院盖茨照旧皱着眉，用手背碰碰他的额头，又把手里的纸杯塞给他。庄吾低头一看，是他刚刚想喝的奶茶，不禁鼻头一酸，又吸了吸。  
盖茨比往常穿厚了一件，庄吾想着果然是给我的嘛，理所当然地在“还在生气的”盖茨的帮忙下穿上了厚外套。  
“我还以为你不来接我了。”  
“说什么傻话，倒是你，打电话也不接，冒冒失失地跑出去，有没有保护自己的意识啊！”  
在他低头狂吸奶茶时，盖茨帮他把针织帽戴好，上面还留有盖茨的体温，庄吾一下就觉得脑袋没那么疼了。  
“这不是手机进水坏了嘛……你走的时候一句话也不说，我还以为你生气了。”  
“我是生气了。”盖茨的眉头皱的更深了，庄吾有时怀疑他会不会早早地长皱纹，不过没关系，他是不会嫌弃盖茨的。  
“完全不顾自己安全去当人质，还得意忘形地激怒敌人。”  
“我这不是看你们来了嘛……”  
“你有没有想过万一他有枪？”  
“……对不起。”  
庄吾咬着吸管抬眼看他，盖茨的表情从愤怒转为无奈，又有些悲伤，他说话声音变小了：“庄吾，我不希望你死。”  
庄吾赶忙回应：“我也是，我也不想盖茨死。”  
“行了，怎么说到这个……”盖茨撇嘴，似乎对他翻了个白眼，“快点走吧，叔公会担心的。”  
他伸出手，从过长的袖子里找到常磐庄吾冰凉的手指，像小时候怕他走丢那样握住。  
庄吾马上忘记了之前的话题，笑嘻嘻地在心里想，不对哦盖茨，情人应该这样握手：他张开手，与盖茨十指相扣。  
“感觉好像不感冒了！”  
“你在没头没脑地说什么啊……”


End file.
